onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Stanum
Austin Obiajunwa |onlyappearance = Where Bluebirds Fly }} Stanum, also known as the Tin Man, Flash guest star Alex Desert), we get monkeys, and we'll meet the Cowardly Lion as well."}} is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the eighteenth episode of the sixth season and is portrayed by guest star Alex Désert and co-star Austin Obiajunwa. Stanum is based on the Tin Man from the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Many years later, Stanum chops down a tree belonging to the Wicked Witch of the North. As punishment, she curses him to slowly turn into a tin statue. Hoping to stop this curse, Stanum seeks out his old friend Zelena, who has become the Wicked Witch of the West and taken shelter in the Wizard of Oz's old palace. He requests her assistance with defeating the beast guarding the Crimson Heart, a legendary item that may be able to break his curse. When Zelena questions what she gets out of this arrangement, Stanum reminds her of using her powers for good, though the witch disagrees as she believes using magic to be wicked is much more fun. Stanum then uses switches tactics to get her help by suggesting she may be powerful yet she won't assist him because she is afraid of the beast. Infuriated at his taunt, Zelena menaces him about what she could do to him for speaking to her this way. Stanum expresses no qualms about what she is capable of, but is willing to take a risk since he has nothing more to lose. Unable to convince her, he turns to leave, but Zelena agrees to tag along to prove him wrong. As they walk together, Stanum learns Zelena is working on a time spell to stop her birth mother from abandoning her. He suggests that she is wasting time on gaining approval from someone who doesn't care for her and that he has a better idea of how she can be happy. Before he can tell her anything else, he is attacked by a lion, the beast guarding the Crimson Heart, and dragged away as he cries for Zelena's help. She chases them down and begins fighting the lion, getting it away from Stanum. The lion manages to pin Zelena down, but Stanum hurls his ax at it, which gets its attention away from Zelena, giving her enough time to land a blow. Frightened, the lion flees as Zelena calls it a coward. The pair is then able to get to the Crimson Heart, but when Zelena touches it, it begins to drain her magic away and she quickly puts it back, deducing that the heart is completely powerless and requires her powers to function. She demands to know if Stanum was put up to this by Dorothy, but Stanum insists he knows no one named Dorothy. He admits that he knew the heart would drain Zelena's power and suggests that she would be happier if she had a friend like him who will accept her for who she is, however, Zelena argues that her power is what makes her special and refuses to help him. She watches as he turns completely to tin and becomes unable to move. Stanum attempts to call after her, but she ignores him and takes the Crimson Heart with her, telling him to enjoy being a statue and that perhaps he can wait for Dorothy to free him one day. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Stanum" comes from the Latin word stannum which means "An alloy of silver and lead" and "Tin". Character Notes *In "Heart of Gold", when Robin Hood and Will Scarlet hug, there is an overhead shot where a tin man appears lying on the side of the Yellow Brick Road.File:417GoodLuck.png However, it is not known that if this tin man is Stanum, or a different one. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The picture of Dorothy, the Tin Man and the flying monkeys in Henry's storybookFile:101FlyingMonkeys.png is "The Monkeys Caught Dorothy in Their Arms and Flew Away With Her.", one of W. W. Denslow's illustrations from the first edition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Appearances References fr:Stanum nl:Stanum Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters